Amarme no esta prohibido
by BetsabGV
Summary: Un día te das cuenta que lo que llamas 'vida' es una farsa, esforzándote por cumplir las expectativas de una sociedad vacía, materialista e insaciable, entonces recapacitas: ¿A dónde se fueron tus verdaderos sueños y metas? ¿Qué pasa si decido forjar mi propio camino? PROTAGONISTA: Hinata Hyuga Naruto Uzumaki Toneri Otzuki Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.


" _No hay amor suficiente capaz de llenar el vacío de una persona que no se ama a sí misma"_

 **Irene Orce**

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

Desde que somos pequeños se nos condiciona el concepto de amor. Entregarte a otros sin condición, eso es el ''verdadero amor'', pero ¿por qué está prohibido amarse a uno mismo? Nos sometemos a otras personas en una búsqueda continua de aceptación, cuando la única búsqueda que necesitamos está en nosotros. Nos imponemos expectativas tan altas de lo que debemos llegar a ser para cumplir con estándares sociales tan inalcanzables, que generan una imagen negativa de nosotros mismos en nuestra cabeza, llevándote a creer que no vales la pena. Al final, es más fácil buscar el amor que nos hace falta en otros, pero ¿cómo es posible amar a alguien más si ni siquiera nos amamos nosotros mismos?

 **LA HISTORIA DE MI HISTORIA**

El humo de aquel cigarrillo que sostenía entre mis dedos se ondeaba frente a mí orgulloso cual bandera contra el frío viento, el fuego lo consumía premioso mientras se desvanecía ante mis ojos reduciéndolo a simples cenizas. El ruido de los autos se disipaba en mis oídos junto al cambio de luces de aquel semáforo situado sobre la acera donde me encontraba sentada en aquella fría banca. Eran apenas las 10:30 p.m. de un frío Noviembre. La gente transcurría al igual que el tiempo por las calles nocturnas de Madrid. Era imposible negar que todo en aquella ciudad era hermoso y aun así, yo no era feliz. **«** Eres patética **»** La voz de mi cabeza me atacaba desprevenida una vez más hundiéndome en aquella miserable frustración, mientras la necesidad de llorar no tardaba en hacerse presente.

Así era ahora: Soltera, fracasada, deprimida y sin un duro. Ni siquiera tenía donde pasar aquella fría noche. 28 años, una carrera profesional y aun así me había convertido en esto, en una inútil buena para nada.

Pero se preguntarán ¿cómo es que terminé así de hundida? Les cuento:

Hace apenas una semana atrás yo creía haber asegurado el éxito en mi vida puesto que lo tenía todo; una título universitario, trabajo, dinero, era independiente, todo lo último en moda y lo mejor de todo, era la prometida del famoso y prestigiado abogado Toneri Otsutsuki. Nos conocimos en Chicago Illinois, durante mi primer año de universidad, una tarde de primavera para ser exactos. Me encontraba leyendo en el patio de la facultad, en aquel entonces mis metas eran más que claras: convertirme en arquitecta y viajar por el mundo para fotografiarlo. La fotografía lo era todo para mí; hasta aquel día que conocí aquellos ojos coquetos. Aún recuerdo como te sorprendí mirándome, cualquiera hubiera desviado sus ojos, pero tú no, te quedaste ahí, presuntoso, entretanto sostenías la mirada. Arrugue un poco mis cejas por la sorpresa, tú esbozaste una sonrisa tan fresca y descarada dejándome anonadada, observando lo perfecto que eras. Desde ese día te convertiste en mi vida entera, viví día tras día para ti, aún recuerdo lo feliz que fui cuando me pediste mudarnos juntos. Despertaba 6:30 a.m. todas las mañanas, me ejercitaba durante 1 hora todos los días sin falta pues tú me decías lo importante que era cuidar mi figura. Me duchaba y arreglaba para preparar tu desayuno y cuando despertaras me encontraras fresca y radiante, después, preparaba el almuerzo y los dos partíamos a trabajar, tu volvías hasta la noche, yo sólo tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como dibujante pues dijiste que cuando nos casáramos ya no iba ser necesario nada de eso. Volvía temprano a casa y me dedicaba a limpiar y preparar la cena para cuando volvieras te sintieras feliz. Por las noches me quedaba despierta esperando tu regreso, y cuando no volvías hasta la mañana siguiente, sólo sonreía y te preguntaba como estabas para no hacerte sentir mal. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, porque tú me quisiste cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Hace 6 meses me pidió oficialmente que me convirtiera en su esposa. Les juro que fui tan feliz que lloré una semana. Me entrego un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un espectacular diamante de 10 quilates. Rápidamente subí una fotografía a Instagram, llovieron miles de likes al igual que felicitaciones, mientras todos aseguraban que éramos la pareja perfecta. Desde ese día, hasta hace sólo una semana, me había dedicado completamente a organizar la que decía yo que sería _la boda del año,_ que tonta había sido.

Eran las 4:00 p.m. de un miércoles, quedé con mis dos amigas de vernos en un café para ponernos al día. Como siempre, fui la primer en llegar.

— Buenas tardes ¿tiene reservación? —preguntó amablemente un empleado.

— Buenas tardes, si, a nombre de Hyuga Hinata —echo rápidamente un vistazo en la gran agenda que tenía y después me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

— Por favor, sígame.

Me acompaño hasta nuestra mesa y me entrego la carta. Esperé sentada durante 10 minutos hasta que por fin aparecieron.

— ¡Hinata! —alzo su mano en señal de saludo una joven de cabellos rosados.

— Sentimos la tardanza, Sakura no se apresuraba —sonrío Karin, una alegre y bella joven pelirroja.

— No se preocupen, ya he ordenado algo para ustedes.

Se sentaron y comenzamos a charlar como era costumbre de cómo nos iba en la vida. Sakura —como siempre— nos contó sus problemas con su pareja, Uchiha Sasuke. Hace tiempo tenía sospechas de que Sasuke la engañaba con alguien más. Karin no tenía pareja, más bien tenía muchas. De alguna manera se las ingeniaba para envolverlos con su sensualidad y cuando los tenía entre sus garras, ¡BINGO! eran ellos quienes se encargaban de pagar sus costosas cuentas.

— Y bien Hinata, ¿qué tienes para contarnos tú? —Ambas me miraron deseosas, a veces, por momentos creía que mis problemas les hacía sentir bien.

— Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que contar, desde que me encuentro con los preparativos para la boda no tengo tiempo para nada —agache la cabeza apenada.

— Si, si, ya lo sabemos —bufo sarcástica Sakura—. Dios mío, qué envidia me das. ¡Mírate! 28 años y en casi nada te casas con uno de los hombres más codiciados de Chicago, tu vida es perfecta —recalco.

No supe que decir, simplemente sonreí y asentí a secas.

— Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño.

Me levanté y camine en aquella dirección.

Primero lave mis manos y después humedecí suavemente mi rostro. Miré al espejo sin observarme y suspire. Es verdad, en tan sólo unos días me convertiría en Hinata Otsutsuki, era tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo. Miré la hora, pasaban de las 5:00p.m. **«** Toneri dijo que volvería temprano **»** pensé. Rápidamente me dirigí de nuevo hacía la mesa, pero antes de llegar mis oídos captaron claramente mi nombre, logrando que me detuviera en seco.

— No soporto verla con esa sonrisa de estúpida todo el día, _Toneri, Toneri._ —Sakura, esa perra.

Dios mío, no sé cómo no se ha hartado de ella. Esta obsesionada con él, alguien tan perfecto como Toneri fijándose en Hinata, además ¿viste? Esta más gorda —añadió Karin.

Apreté mis puños fuertemente. Si tan sólo Sakura supiera que su amado Sasuke se revuelca todas las noches con Karin, quien además, le ha comprado aquellos pendientes de esmeraldas, aquella sínica sonrisa desaparecería de su cara.

Mierda, quería gritarles que se fueran al carajo. Pero no lo haría ¿Qué pensaría la gente de mí? Suspiré profundo e intente relajarme. Camine a paso tendido hacía ellas, tome mi bolso de Prada y les dedique la sonrisa más hipócrita.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó con falso tono de tristeza cierta pelirosa mientras yo me carcajeaba internamente.

— Sí, tengo cosas que hacer —respondí a secas.

— ¿Agendamos otro día?

— ¡Claro! Yo las llamo, me dio mucho gusto verlas. — Que hipócritas nos habíamos vuelto.

— ¡Nos vemos en la boda! —sonrío Karin mientras hacía un ademan con su mano.

Sostuve la mirada por algunos segundos mientras apretaba la mandíbula, ¿cómo era posible que esas fueran mis amigas? Sonreí amargamente y me despedí por completo.

Llegue exhausta a casa.

— ¡Estoy en casa! —grite. Al no recibir respuesta deduje que Toneri aún no regresaba. Me quite los zapatos y fui a la cocina por un poco de agua. Sentía como resbalaba por mi garganta llevándose consigo las palabrotas que tenía atoradas para aquel par. Suspire y me desparrame sobre aquel gran y cómodo sofá.

Vivíamos en una de las zonas más lujosas de Chicago, cerca de Grant Park. Nuestra casa era preciosa, el 10mo piso de un lujoso complejo habitacional y cuando el clima lo permitía, teníamos una vista muy hermosa del lago Michigan.

Escuche la puerta abrirse — ¿Hinata? —llamo con su ronca voz.

— Aquí estoy —alce mi cabeza como un perro feliz cuando ve llegar a su amo.

Asomo su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y después sonrío.

— Te traje una sorpresa —cargaba con una caja grande que yo conocía a la perfección, eran roles de canela de mi tienda favorita.

Sonreí gustosa, quería comer uno, pero como dagas clavándose en mi pecho llegaron a mí las palabras que Karin dijo esta tarde. **«** ¿Viste? Esta más gorda » Me llamo gorda, y sin querer, aquello me afecto más de lo que hubiera deseado. Toda mi vida me he enfrentado contra mi físico, la gente suele alagar bonita que soy y yo no les creo nada. Por más ejercicio y dieta que he hecho, no logro sentirme completa y feliz con mi cuerpo, a tal grado que a veces ni siquiera logro mirarme al espejo. La sociedad es muy exigente con el concepto de belleza, y claramente yo no encajaba en él.

Algo triste, negué con la cabeza rechazando aquella deliciosa invitación.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto Toneri con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

— No, es sólo que debo cuidarme. No puedo arriesgarme a que el vestido no me entre el día de la boda —sonreí falsamente mientras me encogía de hombros.

Entrecerró sus ojos y me analizo mientras endurecía sus facciones.

— Te conozco, sé que algo te paso —se sentó junto a mí mientras hacía de lado la caja. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras yo suspiraba como estúpida.

— Hoy descubrí a Sakura y Karin hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas —hizo una mueca de sorpresa y ejecuto un ademan con su cabeza dándome a entender que prosiguiera. —. Realmente estoy dolida, creí que eran mis amigas. Estoy pensando en sí debería cortarla con ellas —sentí como apretó suavemente mis manos.

— Hinata, mi amor. No puedes cortar la relación con ellas, sabes el prestigio que tiene la familia Haruno, y más ahora que se casará con Uchiha Sasuke. —No entendía el punto de esta conversación, algo que deduje que noto rápidamente—. Ser su amiga te abrirá muchas puertas y estatus social —enmudecí por un momento.

Yo le contaba que me dolía el hecho de que mis ''amigas'' hablaran mal de mí, y a él le importaba nuestra posición social. Agache la mirada, triste y suspire fuerte.

— Tienes razón —sonreí para él. No quería llevarle la contra, después de todo, tenía razón.

A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para estar bien.

Sonrío suavemente y yo me perdí en él.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté mientras me incorporaba—. Puedo preparar algo delicioso —camine a paso tendido hacía la cocina mientras abría el refrigerador.

— Lo siento cielo, tengo que salir de nuevo —estruje un poco más de la cuenta la puerta de la nevera.

— ¿Te irás otra vez? —Dios, no pude ocultar la tristeza que arrastraba mi voz.

— Es una cena de negocios, tengo que cerrar un trato con este cliente —ah.

Se colocó detrás de mí y enredo sus brazos en mi cintura. Me gire para poder verlo.

— ¿Realmente tienes que ir?

— ¿Pasa algo? —enarco una ceja en forma de duda.

— Es sólo que, hace mucho tiempo no cenas conmigo. Haz estado realmente ocupado. —el tono apenado de mi voz me delataba mientras hacía un puchero con mi boca.

— Lo siento amor, te he descuidado tanto —beso suavemente mi frente y me estrujo más entre aquellos fuertes y musculosos brazos—. Dentro de 4 días será nuestra boda, y tengo tanto que hacer para poder irnos a nuestra luna de miel sin ningún pendiente, sé que sabrás comprenderme —Y así era, que injusta me había vuelto.

— Perdón, fue egoísta de mi parte, sé que te estas esforzando al máximo por los dos.

— No pidas disculpas. Mira que te he mimado demasiado, quizás debería darte un castigo —sonrío pícaramente y yo fui su cómplice mientras me unía a él.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer eh? —lo rete con un tono sensual.

— Oh, ya lo verás.

Bajo lentamente sus manos de mi cintura directo a mi culo, lo acaricio suavemente mientras me besaba frenéticamente la boca, excitada y en un arrebato mordí su labio.

— Señorita Otsutsuki —se apartó para susurrar a mi oído—. Pero que descarada se ha vuelto —comenzó a trazar un camino de besos a través de mi cuello. Comenzábamos a calentarnos por ahí, hasta que su estúpido celular tuvo que sonar.

— No respondas —pedí mientras sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y lo besaba desesperada. Por un instante, sólo por un pequeño instante pensé que así sería, pero aquel molesto aparato no dejaba de sonar.

— Lo siento amor, puede ser importante —se apartó y se dirigió a la sala a responder, dejándome ahí sola y con todas las ganas del mundo.

Desde hace 3 meses que entre Toneri y yo no ocurre absolutamente nada, no es que piense mal, pero realmente me siento sola.

— Hinata, amor —entro de nuevo a la cocina y observe como se colocaba su saco, no hizo falta decir más palabras para entenderlo. Desvié la mirada al piso y sonreí falsamente.

— Que te vaya bien —acorto la distancia entre nosotros, me beso suavemente los labios y sonrío de nuevo.

— Gracias por comprender. Nos vemos más noche. —Y se marchó.

— Supongo —sonreí amargamente.

Pasaban de las 8:00 p.m.

Realmente estaba aburrida, si no fuera una jodida obsesiva con la organización hubiera dejado algo de la boda para hacer de último momento, pero no fue así, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado.

Revisaba una vez más mi cuenta de Instagram, sólo para ver si algo nuevo aparecía en ella, suspire cansada.

Algo ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, un sentimiento que no me dejaba tranquila. Decidida, tome mi chaqueta y las llaves del auto.

Conduje sin dirección por un buen rato. Un gran y lujoso cartel llamo de pronto mi atención. Se trataba de uno de los bares a donde solíamos ir Toneri y yo cuando celebrábamos algo, era su favorito. Me detuve un instante delante del bar a contemplarlo y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí mientras revivía muchos recuerdos hermosos, realmente era muy afortunada.

Sentía muchos deseos de poder ir con él, pero sabía que estaba ocupado **«** Cuando haya pasado la boda, le pediré que venga conmigo a celebrar **»** Pensé.

Les juro que estaba a un pelo de rana calva de arrancar el auto, pero sólo Dios sabe porque hace las cosas. Frente a mis ojos, sonriente y radiante, iba cruzando la puerta de aquel bar Toneri, y no, no estaba solo. Entre sus brazos se retorcía como gusano una hermosa joven cual cuerpo de sirena. Creía estarme volviendo loca, me pellizque y frote bien mis ojos, y cuando volví a mirar seguían ahí riendo y festejando.

Rápidamente busque justificarlo, un abrazo no significa nada después de todo. Parecía que Dios me escucho y quería hacerme ver lo ciega que estaba que justo ahí, ambos se besaron desinhibida mente delante de mis ojos.

Pude sentir mi corazón romperse trozo por trozo. Mi boca se abrió por si sola debido a la sorpresa y el sabor de mis lágrimas saladas bajando por mis mejillas inundo todos mis sentidos.

No podía reaccionar, no entendía nada.

Alguna vez, alguien me pregunto qué haría si Toneri me engañara.

Yo sonreí confiada y negué con mi cabeza. Aquello era imposible, alguien como él que me amaba de forma desmensurable no sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo y callarlo.

Y sin embargo, ahora que me encontraba cara a cara con esta situación todo era muy diferente.

Debería haber bajado del auto y golpearlo a la cara, gritarle que era una basura y que se pudriera, pero en lugar de eso sólo me quede ahí, estática, analizando la situación una y otra, y otra vez deseando que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño.

Quería odiarlo de manera desesperada, quería odiarlo tanto hasta que el estar cerca de él me quemara, ¿cómo podría verlo de nuevo a los ojos y fingir sin sentir todo el dolor de que la única persona que creía incondicional no lo fue? Me sentía humillada, patética.

¿Qué más sentido tenía mi vida ahora? El amor de mi vida me había traicionado.

Reaccione entonces cuando los vi subirse a ambos a un lujoso auto.

«Maldición » pude haber disimulado, pero, Toneri me creía tan tonta como para pensar que su linda novia pudo haber salido sola de casa a esta hora.

Conduje sin cuidado, deseando que no se dirigieran a donde ya creía obvio. Y si, así había sido, frene de golpe y me detuve en la acera mientras veía como su auto se perdía entre las puertas de un lujoso motel.

Baje rápido del auto y dispuesta a entrar, pero un impulso me detuvo. ¿Qué se supone que haría?

No tenía a nadie más que Toneri, ni siquiera a mí. ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo dedicando mi vida a ese idiota?

El miedo comenzó a inundar todos mis sentidos. Si me separaba de él ¿qué más me quedaba? Yo no era nadie, era sólo una fracasada.

Llore de impotencia y conduje hasta la casa de nuevo.

Abrí una botella de vodka y ni siquiera me moleste en servirme en una copa, sólo bebí directo de la botella; necesitaba olvidar. Arrugue la nariz debido al fuerte sabor, no me importo y bebí más. Fui al closet, tome mi hermoso vestido de novia y lo tendí sobre la cama.

Ahí estaba mi cruz, aquella estúpida prenda que hace algunas horas me llenaba de ilusión.

Sabía lo que mi familia me diría si le digo que no me quiero casar ''No seas tonta, sólo fue un pequeño engaño, todos lo hemos hecho, no encontrarás a nadie mejor que él. '' Salud por eso.

Mire mi hermoso y radiante anillo y suspiré.

«¿Por qué, Toneri?» El llanto se apoderaba de mí de nuevo.

¿Qué te queda cuando descubres que la persona a la que haz amado y le has dedicado cada uno de tus días realmente no te ama? NADA.

Había abandonado todas mis metas por él, pues hacerlo feliz era mi nuevo sueño. Que patética había sido. ¿Dónde había quedado esa Hinata fuerte y feliz? Aquella joven talentosa que creía en ella y se sentía capaz de todo. Hace 10 años que se había ido a la basura.

Me tiré una vez más al piso de mi fría habitación y llore aún más que antes.

Quería huir de todo ¿pero cómo?

Entrecerró sus ojos y miro algo debajo de su cama, algo que había dejado abandonado hace años. Se arrastró hasta él y estirando el brazo lo saco de ahí abajo. Era su caja de recuerdos. Con temor la abrió y comenzó a revisar su interior.

Ahí se encontraban sus viejas fotos.

Sonreí al verlas todas, eran realmente preciosas. Mi cámara, como la extrañaba. Ahora sólo sacaba fotos al hacer click con mi Iphone 8, hasta para eso me había vuelto patética.

Tome una fotografía entre mis manos, era yo, tenía apenas 18 años y me veía tan feliz parada frente a la puerta de Alcalá. En aquel entonces mi más grande sueño era viajar por el mundo y fotografiarlo todo. ¿Aún sería muy tarde para eso? **«** Ni siquiera lo pienses, en 4 días es tu boda. **»** Me amenace a mí misma, pero ¿realmente me quería casar?

Amaba a Toneri, lo amaba tanto que era capaz de perdonarlo carajo. Pero ¿dónde queda mi orgullo? ¿Realmente me había vuelto así de tonta?

— Ah, mierda —revolví mi cabello confundida. ¿qué cosas locas estaba pensando? ¿realmente me iría a estas alturas de mi vida? Mire detenidamente mi vestido de novia una vez más.

Quizás parecía una locura ¡y lo era! Pero sentía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba salir de Chicago y alejarme de todo, despejar mis ideas y poder entender que era lo que realmente quería. Pero era una miedosa, me había vuelto tan poca cosa, que lo único que sabía hacer era llorar.

— Que se jodan todos, yo me voy. — No hace falta contar más a detalle lo que paso después. Deje mi anillo en la mesa de la sala junto con una nota para Toneri:

 ** _''Espero hayas disfrutado tu noche en el motel.''_ **

Vendí el vestido de novia en la primera tienda de empeño que encontré, compré una Nikon D5100 y un boleto de avión a Madrid.

Había pasado una semana desde el día que descubrí que mi vida era una farsa y ahora me encontraba aquí, sentada en la fría noche, tratando de comprender en lo que se había convertido mi vida.

Quería creer que el llanto se llevaría el dolor consigo, pero sólo parecía alimentarlo más.

Siento la presencia de alguien más en ese momento. Un joven alto y rubio se sienta a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. Saca un cigarrillo de su saco y se agacha para encenderlo, le da una larga calada y después exhala el humo relajado.

— Es una bella noche ¿no lo cree? —guarde silencio y lo observe, sin siquiera molestarme en limpiarme las lágrimas.

Giro su rostro y sus grandes ojos color cielo chocaron contra los míos dejándome anonadada.

Sólo una vez había sentido esa sensación, pero ahora la vivía con más fuerza, como una corriente bajando por toda mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a todo mi cuerpo, y sin querer, me perdí en su mirada.

— Uzumaki Naruto —extendió su mano y cuando la toque sentí que era medicina para mi alma.

— Hyuga Hinata —respondí.

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por haber leído. Significa mucho para mi.**

 **Si gustas dejarme un comentario crítico, una opinión o lo que gustes estaré encantada de leerlos, gracias de nuevo.**

 **Betsabé González**


End file.
